1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to anchoring of movable objects such as offshore drilling barges, platforms, floating structures and the like in which elongated heavy cables or wire ropes are used and more particularly to connecting links which can be used to effectively and detachably interconnect lengths or segments of such wire ropes to form a pendant line so that the individual lengths of wire rope can be more efficiently handled when placing the pendant line in service, removing it from service and during storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated pendant lines in the form of wire ropes are used to anchor various structures including offshore drilling rigs, platforms and the like. Such lines, usually referred to as pendant lines, have a relatively large diameter and are relatively difficult to handle when constructed as a continuous line. Also, the length requirements of such lines are varied so that it is desirable from a standpoint of handling the lines and from the standpoint of being able to vary the effective length of the lines to provide the lines in segmental lengths rather than a continuous wire rope or the like. Pendant lines are constructed to have a tensile strength exceeding 100 tons and thus, connecting structures between lengths of a pendant line must also be constructed to provide similar strength characteristics while at the same time provide a structure which enables quick and effective separation of and assembly of adjacent lengths of the pendant line so that the pendant line can be more easily assembled and disassembled for increasing the length thereof, decreasing the length thereof, placing the pendant line in service or removing it from service and storing it all of which is facilitated by the use of a connecting link.
The following prior U.S. patents are exemplary of the prior art in this field of endeavor and illustrate various connecting devices for cables:
______________________________________ 466,080 Dec. 29, 1891 2,369,394 Feb. 13, 1945 4,107,917 Aug. 22, 1978 4,134,255 Jan. 16, 1979 4,145,874 Mar. 27, 1979 4,179,878 Dec. 25, 1979 ______________________________________